


Mine

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Double Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Jesse's not going anywhere...





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



> A little something for my friend and beta, Melanie.

Jesse's stressed out, upset and annoyed to the point of tears. Walt watches him as he tries to leave, fumbling with the lock - and knows he cannot bear to let him go. 

Soon he’s at the door, holding Jesse’s hand. He takes in his features, reading the tiny changes in his expression, before taking him into his arms and kissing him. When Jesse kisses him back, Walt cups the burgeoning arousal now stirring beneath Jesse’s clothes, his own desire increasing with every moan, every sigh his touch elicits.

"Does anyone else make you feel this good, Jesse?" he says, his voice soft and low. "Does anyone else even _know_ how to touch you like this?"

Jesse moans in reply as Walt strokes him skin on skin. When he reaches for Walt's belt, Walt stays his hand. "Just for you,” he whispers, pressing Jesse up against the door, and himself against Jesse, as he quickens his pace.

Jesse comes quickly with a muffled sob, spilling warm and sweet over Walt's hand. “You’re mine, Jesse," Walt says. "All mine."

As Jesse comes back to himself he meets Walt's gaze, and Walt drowns in his eyes all over again. _And I am yours._


End file.
